


Challenge Accepted

by orphan_account



Category: spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell you what, Wade. I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a week. If you can't make me attracted to you by this time next week, you leave me alone and stop pestering me about this date. If you actually manage to, I'll go on this date with you."</p>
<p>"And by attracted, do you mean-?" I nodded in confirmation, knowing his dirty mind would lead him exactly to that conclusion.</p>
<p>"And, if you succeed, I'll do it properly. Not as spiderman."</p>
<p>His hand shot out like a bullet and snatched mine up, giving a firm shake. It almost set me off balance with the force at first, but I quickly regained my composure and shook it back. "You have yourself a deal! And don't think I'll go easy on you, either." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Spiderman never wanted to know about Deadpool's feelings for him. It was never something he NEEDED to know. But when Wade begins to follow him around constantly, always asking him out and begging to see 'the man behind the mask', Peter doesn't feel like he can take it anymore. Keeping this in mind, he makes an offer he knows the merc with the mouth cannot refuse, and he can never lose.<br/>At least, that's what he thinks.</p>
<p>Idea from this youtube video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqn1zHH4iss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

Prologue ~ An Offer He Can't Refuse

Peter Parker, better known as Spiderman, was having a particularly bad day. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed in the first place, but having a ton of homework piled on him hadn't made it any better. Just to top that all off, Deadpool, AKA Wade Wilson, AKA Spiderman's biggest fanboy had found him once again that day. The opening statement had been “Heya baby boy! How's it hanging!” And it had only gotten more annoying from that point on. Wade had followed him around constantly whilst he was on patrol and now he sat on top of a rooftop, half listening to what the man was saying and putting in the occasional “no” when he realised he had stopped talking.

“Oh, come on Spidey! Don't be such a killjoy! You never know until you try it. Heck, you might fall for me yet.” Wade smirked once again, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I quickly shrugged him off, knowing full well that likelihood of that was 1%, if not 0. As I had repeated to Wade many times, the facts were simple - I just wasn't gay. But there seemed to be no swaying Wade Wilson. He had developed the weirdest and strongest man crush on Spiderman, and he wasn’t trying to hide it.

“Tell you what, Wade. I'll make you a deal. I'll give you a week. If you can't make me attracted to you by this time next week, you leave me alone and stop pestering me about this date. If you actually manage to, I'll go on this date with you.” I regretted it a little bit after I’d spoken, but I couldn't take it back and I wasn't sure I wanted to. This was the only way I could be rid of him. Instantly, his face lit up like a child on Christmas.

“And by attracted, do you mean-?” I nodded in confirmation, knowing his dirty mind would lead him exactly to that conclusion. It was the only way he could truly know, since if he asked I'd simply lie. This way it was obvious, and I couldn't hide it, especially not in the skin-tight suit I always wore. This seemed to make him even more excited, until suddenly he stopped and raised an eyebrow. “But wait, why should I take you up on this? I could just keep bothering you. Eventually, you'd cave in.”

I let out a sigh. I was hoping he wouldn't think of that, but I knew it was most likely inevitable. After all, being a bother was what Deadpool did best. I had a back up plan, but it instantly left a bad taste in my mouth. Still, I was confident in my success and wasn't going to back down, not if it meant dealing with Wade any longer. “And, if you succeed, I'll do it properly. Not as Spiderman.”

What I meant clicked instantly. His hand shot out like a bullet and snatched mine up, giving a firm shake. It almost set me off balance with the force at first, but I quickly regained my composure and shook it back. “You have yourself a deal! And don't think I'll go easy on you, either.”

That was all it took. With a simple hand shake and the confirmation of a deal he had moved on, jumped straight off the edge of the building. Where he had ended up I had no idea, but he wasn't planning on coming back any time. Finally I got some peace and quiet. That was, until my own mind started to ask questions.

'Was that really the best idea?' I thought to myself, a tight knot forming in my stomach. 'I really have no way to control myself. If he somehow manages to do something, against all odds... what then? I never go back on my word...'

I shook my head, deciding not to think of that. There was no conceivable way on planet earth that Wade Wilson would be able to give me a boner. It simply wouldn’t happen, and I knew it much better than anything. Yet I couldn’t stop the worries blooming in my head as I heard a scream. Instantly I stood up and shot a web to the building opposite me, swinging off.

It can’t go too badly… right?


End file.
